


What could have been...

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum-Drunk!Weiss, F/F, Futa!Blake, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: A non-canonical spin-off/alternate version of the first chapter of 'Lustful urges of the Faunus'.What if it had been Weiss that Blake had found when she returned to her team's dorm?





	What could have been...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion by JhosyLephor.
> 
> Just an additional note, this abide's by the same rules as LuotF, but is not canon. It's more like a 'what if' scenario. If anyone had any more suggestions for single chapter work's such as this, whether they're associated with my 'Faunus in heat' series or not, I'd be happy to hear them.

Blake hurried quickly back to team RWBY’s dorm room, trying not to let anyone notice the flustered look on her face and the awkwardness of her walk. In truth, she wouldn’t have realised if anybody did take notice to her, since her mind was preoccupied with feelings of fear and embarrassment of being caught, and of course, sexual frustration due to her being in heat.

Blake had made the drastic error of miscalculating when she would go into heat, having been in the library when her penis and testicles had started growing between her legs under the table, and she had been forced to abandon her literature to return to her dorm to ‘take care of her needs’, and avoid any unwanted attention.

As she stumbled through the halls, thankful that they were practically empty at this time in the evening, Blake could feel her member grow hard already. She could usually tuck it back to hide it during the day, but her natural bodily functions had caught her off guard, leading to the situation that she found herself in now.

The cat Faunus finally reached her dorm, fumbling slightly with the door, before finally unlocking it, and dashing in, locking the door behind her. As she made her way to her bed, planning to rip off her skirt and start masturbating, her eyes caught movement on Weiss’s bed. She across to the bed, and gasped, covering her hard-on as she spotted Weiss sat on her own bed.

“What on Remnant is the matter!?” Weiss exclaimed, immediately placing down the book she had been reading when Blake’s commotion caught her attention. Luckily, she hadn’t yet noticed the not so subtle bulge between Blake’s legs, as the Faunus girl looked around for something to hide it with.

“Please, Weiss, could you just leave for... I don’t know, five minutes?” Blake pleaded, sweating from her running and her breaths shallow.

“No, I cannot just ‘leave’ simply because you demanded me to without an explanation! What has gotten into you?” Weiss asked, getting up and making her way over to Blake, who backed away cautiously. “You’re sweating, your face is bright red, you’ve developed some sort of twitch, and there’s a...” Weiss stopped dead in her tracks, silencing herself when she saw what was between Blake’s legs. Seeing her teammate’s fear, Blake tred to reassure her.

“Weiss, it’s not what you think!” Blake protested, stepping forward, only for Weiss to step away.

“What... what I...” Weiss stammered, her eyes glued to Blake’s crotch. “Blake... what is that?” She asked, swallowing as she looked Blake in the amber eyes.

“It’s my... penis...” Blake admitted, eliciting a scared yelp from Weiss. “Please! Let me explain!” Blake urged. To her surprise, Weiss actually nodded, sitting down on the side of her bed, while Blake sat down on hers on the opposite side of the room.

“Alright... okay, I’m sure there’s a perfectly innocent explanation for this, right Blake?” Weiss asked, trying to reassure herself. Not wanting to freak out her white haired teammate even more, Blake nodded.

“There is.” She told her, as the heiress listened intently. “You see... Do you know how some animals go though heat cycles?” Weiss nodded, as Blake tried to find the simplest way of explaining to Weiss what was happening to her. “Well, Faunus also go through these heat cycles. They’re every month, starting from when we reach sexual maturity, and usually last a week or so. Anyway, the point of them obviously is to... well, mate. To breed and reproduce. So, Faunus evolved so that during their heat cycles, men’s penis’ grow, and both male and female Faunus have a very powerful and hard to resist sex drive. Are you with me so far?” Blake asked.

“I... I think so.” Weiss replied quietly.

“Good.” Blake continued. Now for the hard part. “Well, one other thing that happens during heat, particularly to female Faunus, is that they grow a... well, we grow a penis and pair of testicles so that more Faunus can breed, and thus increase our collective species’ chances of survival. It’s not of much use in the modern day, but it’s still a part of our biology that significantly impacts our lives.” Blake finished her explanation, sighing and looking over at Weiss, hoping that the blue eyed girl would say something soon.

“So... you’re in heat now?” Weiss asked. “And that’s why you have a penis?” Blake nodded.

“I miscalculated my cycle, and went into heat a day earlier than I expected.” Blake told Weiss, who nodded in understanding, though still looked uncomfortable.

“That’s... and explanation. I’m not sure about innocent though.” Weiss told Blake, letting out a nervous laugh as she attempted to inject some humour into the situation to make it less awkward. The heiress and the cat exchanged comforting smiles, both of them a little less tense now, although Blake’s arousal was still prominent.

“Yes, well, that’s why I was coming back here – to, well, take care of my problem.” Blake told Weiss, who nodded. 

“So that’s why you wanted to be alone?” Weiss asked. Blake nodded, as a terrified expression fell across the heiress’s face. “Unless... Blake, you weren’t coming her hoping to have sex with Yang, Ruby or I, were you?” Weiss asked, looking horrified at the prospect, as Blake’s eyes widened in shock. 

“NO! No, of course not!” The Faunus responded.

“It’s just that you said ‘mate’, I thought that...” Weiss shook her head, still trying to wrap it around the whole situation.

“Weiss, I know that this is probably a lot to take in at once, and I’d be happy to answer any questions you might have AFTER I-” Blake began, standing and heading to the bathroom to masturbate, only to be interrupted by Weiss.

“I wouldn’t mind if you were.” Weiss blurted out, taking Blake and even herself off guard.

“What did you say?” Blake asked, looking down at the blushing heiress.

“I... I.... I only meant...” Weiss stammered, immediately regretting her outburst. “I mean, if you want me to... I don’t know... ‘help you’ with your... problem...” Weiss’s voice got quieter and quieter as she went on, stuttering anxiously and her face glowing a deep scarlet as Blake looked at her in surprise.

“Weiss, why would you say that?” Blake asked. The white haired girl shrugged.

“It’s just, given the way that my family has treated your people in the past, it seems fitting that you deserve some... reparations.” Weiss suggested, noticing Blake’s eyes running over her supple body. “B-But I’m only doing this because you’re my friend, and because... well, after the way I treated you, it only seems fair.”

Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing. If she had been told just a few months earlier that the heiress tot eh Schnee dust company would be offering her body to her for her to do as she pleased while she was in eat, Blake wouldn’t have believed it to say the least. But right here, right now, exactly that was happening to the cat Faunus.

“Weiss... you don’t have to do that.” Blake told her, but the heiress waved her hand, standing up as she smiled at the cat girl. 

“I know, but hopefully this will make up – at least in part – for my heinous behaviour last month when you were going through that trouble with the white fang.” Weiss told her, strolling over to the black haired girl, before dropping to her knees before her, undoing the girl’s skirt and placing it to one side.

Weiss was greeted with an up close view of the bulge that threatened to burst through Blake’s panties. Carefully, the blue eyed girl grabbed the underwear by the hem, slowly pulling them down and exposing Blake’s privates. Weiss gasped when she saw what was between her teammate’s legs. There, just above her perfectly normal looking vagina, was a ten inch long, two inch thick phallic member, with two testicles hanging under it. 

The heiress had to admit, she had never done anything like this before, but she figured that she owed it to Blake for all the problems that the Schnee’s had caused for the Faunus. As confidently as she possibly could, Weiss reached up to the member. It was throbbing as blood rushed through it, and there was some fluid that dripped from the slit at the end.

Weiss gently took the shaft in her hand, gripping it lightly, though still eliciting a moan from Blake. The white haired girl swallowed, as she began to stroke the Faunus girl’s cock. Blake moaned louder, her hands finding their way into Weiss’s hair as the heiress stroked her cock, the end of which was coincidentally aimed at the girl’s face. Weiss continued the motion, for a few minutes, every so often entertaining the idea of wrapping her lips around her teammate’s member, but being too unsure of herself to do so. Nevertheless, Blake was thoroughly enjoying the pleasure that Weiss was providing her with, letting out moans and groans with each movement of Weiss’s wrist as she gave her first hand job.

After a few minutes of this, with Blake already being on the edge of orgasming when she walked in, the Faunus was struggling to contain herself, especially with Weiss’s lovely soft and talented hands on her cock. Despite her evident inexperience, Weiss was almost a natural at pleasure Blake, and the Faunus couldn’t help but fantasise all different scenario’s in which Weiss could help her out when she was in heat. 

However, Blake’s fantasies were cut short when she climaxed, moaning as she orgasmed, her cock shooting semen out of the tip which just so happened to be aimed at Weiss. The poor heiress stood no chance at avoiding being soaked in her teammate’s cum as she orgasmed, taken off guard when she was unceremoniously sprayed with her Faunus friend’s cum.

“AH!” Weiss exclaimed, moving back to avoid the stream of semen that Blake had released, but it was too late. Weiss’s face was soon splattered with several hot ropes of Blake’s sticky mess, as well as a few parts of her hair becoming clumped together, and even several splodges landing on her dress.

“Sorry!” Blake apologised, seeing Weiss’s annoyed expression.

“A little warning would have been nice.” Weiss muttered, her tone clearly one of annoyance, but much to Blake’s surprise, she quickly stripped out of her dress so that she was just in her underwear. It wasn’t long before that too was gone, with Weiss hastily unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, and stepping out of her panties, before looking back at Blake, showing off her petite form.

“Wow...” Blake mumbled, her eyes tracing every inch of the heiress’s body.

“Well? What are you waiting for!?” Weiss asked Blake, impatiently. With that, Blake also began to undress herself, much faster than Weiss since she was already naked from the waist down. Once both girl’s were completely nude, Weiss reached up to Blake’s bow that sat atop her head, giving it a light tug a she undid it, allowing the ribbon the fall to the floor and freeing Blake’s cat ears.

“It only seems fitting, given the circumstances, that you should be yourself.” Weiss stated with a caring smile. Blake smiled back, as she laid down on Weiss’s bed, while the heiress situated herself between the Faunus’ spread legs, the girl’s erect member sticking u[ right in front of her face.

Unsure of herself, Weiss repeated the motion from earlier, stroking Blake’s cock with her left hand, while resting her right on the girl’s thigh. The Faunus didn’t seem to mind the repetition, but Weiss did want to change things up a little, and so while her left hand worked the girl’s shaft, she leaned down, wrapping her mouth around Blake’s balls, taking the black haired Faunus off guard.

“Weiss!” Blake exclaimed in surprise, although she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Weiss continued to stroke the member, all the while with Blake’s balls inside her warm mouth, as she used her tongue to play with them while she did so, earning a few gasps and moans from the cat girl, who arched her back at having her sensitive testicles played with by the white haired girl’s tongue. They tasted strange, the bitter taste of sweat on her sack as Weiss played with her balls, thankful that they were practically hairless.

The heiress went on doing that for a while, changing to her right hand after a while, since her left was getting tired, still with her mouth around the Faunus’ ballsack. 

“Oh, Weiss!” Blake moaned, her left hand finding her nipple as she teased herself, while her right buried itself in the hair of the girl between her legs. Weiss smiled, glad that she was doing a good job, and decided to take it to the next level.

Without saying another word, Weiss’s hands and mouth both left Blake’s genitals, making the Faunus whine at the sudden denial, before she wrapped her lips around Blake’s cock, eliciting a sharp gasp from the amber eyed Faunus, as the heiress’s warm mouth engulfed her head. Although this was her fist time giving a blow job, Weiss was pretty sure she knew the basic concept, and began to bob her head up and down the hard shaft, her lisp sliding up and down the length of Blake’s penis, while her tongue licked and tasted the underside of the member.

The cat girl closed her eyes, simply laying back and moaning as she allowed Weiss to do all the work, bringing her closer to orgasming. The heiress soon got the hang of using her mouth on Blake, eventually able to take more and more of the Faunus’ length into her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down. She gagged a little when the tip initially hit the back of her throat, but didn’t let it deter her. The blue eyed girl was a fast learner, and soon taught herself to take Blake’s cock down her throat without gagging.

“Fuck, Weiss! How are you so good at this!?” Blake exclaimed, as Weiss continued to suck her cock, ignoring the question as she tasted the precum that the Faunus was leaking onto her tongue. Weiss couldn’t explain it, but there was something inside of her that was telling her what to do, as though all of her instincts were working together to tell her how best she could please Blake. Confused as she was, the heiress obeyed her instincts, her inherent submissiveness directing her to earning a stomach full of cum when Blake was soon to orgasm.

Weiss carried on like that, deep throating Blake’s cock until her lips kissed the base of it, and the entire ten inches of her length were crammed down the rich girl’s oesophagus. Blake had never received such pleasure as having Weiss Schnee’s throat wrapped around her cock, that after only a few more minutes, she was ready to explode once again.

“Weiss... I’m warning you this time... I’m gonna cum!” Blake warned. However, she had expected Weiss to remove her mouth from the cock, but instead, the heiress simply moaned in acknowledgment of Blake’s warning, and took the entire length down her throat, ready for the girl to orgasm so that she could drink all her delicious cum. Weiss wasn’t even entirely sure why she wanted to do that – in her head it sounded disgusting – but her body was telling that that was what she really wanted... no, it was what she NEEDED.

Blake didn’t know Weiss’s reasons any better than she did, but didn’t have time to worry about that, as she orgasmed, her cock pulsing as load after load of hot cum was pumped through the shaft and out the tip of her member. The Faunus moaned, throwing her head back in joy. Having her cock all the way down Weiss’s throat meant that her semen would be emptied directly into the heiress’s belly, which is what happened when Weiss refused to budge, the pulsing cock throbbing inside her throat as she allowed it to fill her stomach up with the same Faunus’ cum that she was still wearing on her face and in her hair.

The cat girl finally finished, and Weiss removed her mouth form around the cock, leaving a saliva string of cum attaching her lower lip to the tip of her cock. 

“Weiss, are you okay?” Blake asked.

“I... don’t know...” Weiss stated, her voice a little worried but also a bit, for want of a better word, playful. “I just feel to strange... like, I’ve felt aroused before, but this is different. Not like I want to be pleasured. More like I want to be... dominated...” Weiss spoke, and Blake noticed a grin slowly spread across the heiress’s face when she spoke.

“Okay... well, I could go one more time, if you don’t mind that is!” Blake told Weiss. The heiress giggled.

“Not at all kitten!” She told her, as Blake quickly switched their positions so that Weiss was the one on her back, and Blake was kneeling between the heiress’s legs, her still throbbing cock awaiting its final orgasm.

“Since it’s your first time, I’ll be gentle, okay?” Blake told Weiss.

“Oh, Blake!” Weiss responded, giggling to herself again. “You can be as rough with me as you want!” The heiress told the Faunus, slowly losing herself in the moment, although just about clinging on to her sanity. Blake shook her head, too desperate to fuck the petite rich girl in front of her to care about her state of mind, as she pressed the tip of her cock between the heiress’s noticeably dripping wet vaginal folds.

Weiss whimpered in desperation to be fucked, her arousal out of control as she bucked her hips, tempting Blake’s cock to enter her, which it soon did. Blake slowly pushed her hips forwards, spreading Weiss’s incredibly tight lips apart as she thrust the first few inches of her cock into the heiress, before encountering some resistance. The dripping tip of Blake’s cock had hit Weiss’s cervix, and with the Faunus’ gentle push’s, wasn’t able to break through into the girl’s uterus.

“Do it, Blake!” A voice rang out. The faunus thought she had imagined it, but soon realised its origin when it spoke again. “Shove it in me! Fuck me! I want your cock inside of me Blake!” Weiss urged her Faunus lover rather aggressively, as she laid back on her bed.

Weiss was clearly not in the right state of mind, but Blake was too overcome with lust to either notice or care, as she obeyed the heiress’s command, bucking her hips forward and burying her cock so far in the girl’s cunt so that her soft pink lips kissed the base of Blake’s cock, having taken in her entire length in one thrust. Weiss let out a shriek of pleasure and pain as she was stripped of her innocence by her Faunus lover, having her cervix broken through by the cat girl’s huge cock.

It hurt. God, did Weiss only know how much it hurt to have her virginity ripped away the single thrust of a Faunus girl’s hips, her uterus being penetrated as her unbelievably tight walls squeezed Blake’s cock, giving it more and more pleasure. However, the pain didn’t seem to bother Weiss. In her mind, she knew that it should, but all she could think when she felt the pain was that she wanted more; that she wanted to maintain this feeling throughout her entire life. The pain brought her pleasure, which brought about the need for more pain, the never-ending cycle completing itself as Blake’s hips worked back and forth, perpetuating the penetrating of her Faunus cock inside the heiress’s ruined vagina.

“Fuck, Blake! Fuck me! That’s it! Fuck me harder Blake!” Weiss wailed, her body craving the feeling of Blake fucking her more and more with each thrust into her tight cunt. Blake was too horny to be shocked by Weiss’s sudden change in attitude, too preoccupied with fucking the heiress to know or care about any difference.

The lust and desire that had infected Weiss’s body was now beginning to spread to her mind, her thoughts becoming hazy. The only coherent thought she could form involved Blake; being fucked by Blake, being bound and taken by Blake, being bred like and animal by Blake, carrying Blake’s child in her womb...

Weiss was truly lost while Blake’s cock was inside her pussy, unable to think for herself, allowing her new lover to do that for her, which the latter was more than happy to do. 

“Yes! YES! THAT’S IT BLAKE, FUCK ME! FUCK MY DIRTY CUNT!” Weiss shrieked, her eyes glazed over in her lustful haze, and her mouth hanging open with her tongue lolling out, panting so that anyone would have thought she were the one in heat had she been a Faunus, as the rich girl built up to orgasm for the first time. This time, Blake actually almost hesitated, stopping for a split second to contemplate what was happening to Weiss, and if it was moral to continue fucking her. However, the Faunus wasn’t given much of a choice, when the heiress wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist, forcing her cock deeper and deeper inside her womb with each thrust, so that even if Blake tried to pull out, she would be pulled back in again.

Of course, she could have stopped if she had really wanted to, but the Faunus was – like Weiss – a slave to her own body at this point, with her primal instincts dictating her actions rather than her conscious mind. The two girls remained interlocked for a long time, their mating session turning from one of two friends hooking up to Blake slowly turning Weiss into her fuck toy.

“Fuck, Weiss, your cunt is so fucking incredible!” Blake moaned, a she felt herself building up to cum. The heiress giggled again, deliriously, as she too could feel the orgasm building in her core.

“I love your cock! It’s the best thing that’s ever happened to ME!” Weiss screamed that last word, as her body tensed up, her muscles contracting as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around Blake’s cock and clamping it inside her cunt as her body was overcome with pleasure, letting release her vaginal juices that soaked her bedsheets as well as Blake’s cock, collapsing back in a heap of sweat and lust when her climax was finished.

At having her cock squeezed by Weiss’s tight walls, Blake could also feel herself about to cum any minute now, continuing to pump her hips, her cock slamming mercilessly in and out of the girl’s uterus. Weiss’s limp body shook with each of Blake’s thrusts into her, not having the energy to move even if she wasn’t perfectly happy to lie back and take her lover’s cock in her cunt.

Blake reached her climax, sighing loudly as she orgasmed. With one last quick thrust, she buried her cock deep inside of Weiss’s womb, emptying contents of her balls into the heiress’s womb. Weiss groaned at the unfamiliar yet welcome feeling of having her uterus pumped full of Blake’s hot thick cream, the Faunus’ cum filling up the heiress until she was finished. Slowly sliding her wet cock out of Weiss’s pussy, she watched as her the white haired girl’s hole overflowed, the Faunus’ cum oozing out and tickling down to her asshole. 

Exhausted, Blake laid down beside Weiss, who had a delirious grin on her face. 

“That was amazing!” Blake told the heiress. “Thank you, so much, Weiss!” Blake thanked her teammate, who responded with a giggle.

“You can thank me properly by giving me a baby!” Weiss told her, kissing the Faunus on the cheek, who was completely lost for words the heiress’s unexpected change of character. Too tired to address it however, Blake got out of her lover’s bed and headed to the shower to get cleaned up, while Weiss simply lay there, covered in sweat and cum. 

Weiss didn’t know if she’d ever be the same again or not. Maybe she’d go back to the old, stuck up, prissy, uptight, boring Weiss when she got some rest. Or maybe her transformation was permanent, her mind now infected with the insatiable lust for cock and cum, addicted to every aspect of it that she thought she might die if she didn’t get what she needed. If that were the case, it would mean giving up on her dreams of being a huntress, and even her title as heiress. Weiss didn’t care though; not if it meant she got to be Blake’s personal cum dumpster for her to use and abuse as she saw fit.

The heiress (for now, at least) paid the dilemma no mind. Either way, she would be living out the only life she could ever possibly want, and she couldn’t ask for much more than that.


End file.
